


Messy Twister

by LittleDancer8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Board Games, How Do I Tag, Interesting use of paint, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, You Decide, inappropriate use of a board game, or appropriate use of a board game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8
Summary: Of course it was Chris’s idea. Board game night had just taken an unexpected twist.





	Messy Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon for board game night:
> 
> Yuuri and Phichit started doing board game nights when they were roommates back in Detroit. Now they try to keep up with them when they can by using tabletop simulator. When the two pairs are in the same city to visit the others Victor and Chris get pulled into board game night because: 1. there are just a ton more games you can play with four people, 2. it makes their partners happy, and 3. they find out that board games are fun. Yuuri and Victor have started to invest in some good two player board/card games because Victor really likes the confidence boost Yuuri gets when he wins something.
> 
> You can blame Pinterest for this.

Of course it was Chris’s idea. Board game night had just taken an unexpected twist.

“This is everything we need for Messy Twister.” Chris purred while holding up the bags in his hands.

Yuuri stood with the front door still in his grasp with his mouth slightly open in surprise. This certainly wasn’t going to be the evening of Settlers of Catan that he had been planning on.

Phichit slid in beside Chris beaming. “I even downloaded an app that will call for us so we don’t have to touch a spinner.”

Yuuri blinked a couple of times as he tried to process the new information while moving to the side and half hiding behind the door to make room for their friends to come inside.

After removing his shoes, Phichit slung his arm over his best friend’s shoulders with pure joy radiating off of him. “Come on Yuuri, it will be fun! When is the last time you played Twister?”

“Never.”, Yuuri mumbled.

“Then it is time to fix that.”, Chris stated matter of factly with a wink.

Victor lets out an amused chuckle as he walks out of the kitchen and into the living room to Chris and Phichit sliding the furniture out of the way. Yuuri is standing to the side of the commotion looking like a fish out of water. Yuuri’s eyes meet Victor’s, he is worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and one thumb is pressing at the cuticle of his other thumb. 

“Did you know about the change in game?”, Yuuri asks in an uncertain tone.

“Chris text me his idea and that he was picking up the supplies on the way here, yes. I thought it sounded like it would be a fun surprise.”, Victor said in a warm tone with his eyes sparkling and a soft, pleading smile gracing his lips. 

And oh, okay. If Victor was going to look at Yuuri like that he would play whatever Messy Twister was a hundred times over.

Plastic drop cloths were everywhere with several taped down to the wood floor and others covering the furniture. Chris had laid out the play mat and taped it to the plastic to keep it from sliding. Matching tempera paint had been globbed into the center of the corresponding circles. A bucket of soapy water and a washcloth was prepped next to a covered chair. The app was open on Phichit’s phone and ready to take voice commands. Everything was ready save one detail.

“While it’s tempera paint, you’re still going to want to get out of anything you don’t want it on. It can be a pain to get out of clothing.”, Chris said nonchalauntly before pulling his own shirt up over his head. 

Phichit and Victor followed suit and soon all but Yuuri were in nothing but their underwear of choice. Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed a bright red as he looked intently at the floor, hoping that it would open up and swallow him whole while he fumbled with his belt buckle.

Yuuri was pulled from this thoughts by Victor’s hands being planted on his shoulders before they moved down the lapels of his shirt. 

“I like this shirt on you, love. How about we make sure it doesn’t get ruined, hmm?”, Victor asks while hovering his fingers over the first button.

Yuuri looks up into Victor’s bright blue eyes and feels like his heart is going to leap from his chest. He nods his agreement with a soft “Okay.” escaping his lips and is rewarded with a smile that makes his knees weak.

Victor starts undoing the buttons one by one as he leans in to whisper in Yuuri’s year. “If you’re uncomfortable you don’t have to play.” A soft kiss is planted on his cheek, but Yuuri had already made up his mind that he was doing this.

“No, I want to.”, flows softly from Yuuri’s lips with an earnest and determined look claiming his features.

Victor gives an approving hum and slides the shirt down Yuuri’s shoulders, moving away with the garment once it is free to pile with his own clothes. Yuuri finally shimmies out of his pants, folding them carefully and placing them in the chair next to Victor. 

A wolf whistle breaks through the air and Yuuri doesn’t need to turn around to know who it came from.

“Aren’t you two quite the attractive power couple? That means you can’t be on the same team.” Chris muses. He rakes over the half naked forms of the three men in his company, because, well, he has eyes and anyone that couldn’t appreciate the beauty, no, perfection in this room wouldn’t know what attractive was if the concept hit them over the head with a two by four.

“I get Yuuri!”, Phichit sing-songs happily before pulling his best friend over to their starting side.

Yuuri is across from Victor and Phichit from Chris. They step onto the starting circles with their feet and feel the cold paint squish between their toes. 

“Oh, only one rule change to make things a bit more interesting. Both members of a team have to go down for them to lose.” Chris smirks and waggles his eyebrows at Phichit for the double entendre.

“And that will definitely be you two!”, Phichit quips back.

“Spin!”, is loudly commanded from both Chris and Phichit almost in unison. 

Twenty minutes into the Twister match of the century and Chris and Phichit are both out. The side of the play mat they had started on is a mess of colors with a large splat in the center. The slip of Chris’s foot on green had collapsed him onto Phichit, which while incredibly strong and agile, he was not able to keep his own grip from sliding in the paint with the extra weight. They slid to the floor in a fit of laughter that wasn’t helped at all by the subsequent slips in trying to stand back up. 

Chris now sits on the covered couch with a lap full of paint smeared Phichit while they both watch in anticipation of the winner.

“Victor is going to win; winning is what he does, mon chéri.” 

“My boy Yuuri has stamina that can last for days. Victor doesn’t stand a chance.”

Their playful banter is cut off by a frustrated sigh escaping Yuuri’s lips.

“Victor, I don’t think that you blocking all of my attempts to reach red is exactly in the spirit of the game.” Yuuri rolls his eyes.

“There isn’t anything against it in the rules.”, Victor retorts with a wink.

Victor has somehow managed to get himself into a crab walk position, (but let’s be real here, it was on purpose), with Yuuri attempting to reach his left hand over Victor’s torso to the currently blocked row of red spots.

“He’s right Yuuri, the rules don’t say anything about body blocks or touching for that matter.”, Chris chimes in happily with his arm wrapped around Phichit’s waist.

Victor can see the exact moment that the competitive fire flickers in Yuuri’s eyes with a flash of something more. Yuuri places his mostly blue covered left hand on Victor’s hip and grips it tightly. Victor’s lips part and his eyes go wide in surprise as Yuuri pushes him like a paper doll out of his way. Yuuri’s arm slips by his side and onto a red spot before Victor can recover. The blue hand print is emblazoned like a brand on his pale skin marking him as Yuuri’s.

“Good to know.”, comes out of Yuuri in a tone that Victor rarely hears. Victor is not going to win Messy Twister and he’s okay with it.

The match is heated in more ways than one. Each new spin that calls for a hand to be moved has new handprints in the previous color showing up on Victor’s torso. Both hips and pectorals have been marked, his sides have been painted a couple of times now. Victor’s focus is solely on Yuuri, how his muscles move with precision, the shimmer of gold in his beautiful brown eyes, the way his hair falls past just the top of his glasses and almost into his line of sight. Victor is struggling to keep up with the calls for the game at this point.

The newest call is yet again for a hand and Yuuri pushes this one is so dangerously low on Victor's abdominal muscles that half of the palm print is on his briefs. Yuuri is positioned over him, devouring his body with his eyes and Victor can’t remember how to breathe properly. The breaths are shallow and he realizes that his arousal is growing in a garment that won’t keep it hidden or contained. Victor is so very done with Twister and he lets his feet slip in time with the press of Yuuri’s hand for plausible deniability. 

“I win!”, Yuuri lets out in a cheer while straightening up onto his feet.

“Yes, yes you do.”, Victor agrees readily while quickly standing, taking Yuuri’s wrist in his hand and leading him to the water bucket. He quickly washes off both their feet and his own hands in record time with the washcloth.

“There are towels in the guest bath. Feel free to shower and you know where the guest room is. Have fun!”, Victor rushes out to Chris and Phichit in a single breath before practically dragging Yuuri to their bedroom. Chris’s chuckle chases after them, but Victor can’t be bothered to care.

“Victor!”, Yuuri gasps as the bedroom door is closed and Victor pulls Yuuri to his chest. A few blotches of paint transfer onto Yuuri’s skin, and Victor catches his lips in a passionate kiss. 

Victor starts walking Yuuri backwards towards the ensuite bathroom, all the while devouring Yuuri’s soft moans. Victor’s tongue is trailing over Yuuri’s bottom lip, quietly asking for more. Yuuri opens his mouth to let their tongues caress and swirl in a beautiful dance. Victor has a hand on one of Yuuri’s hips, grip tightening and continuing to guide him as the cold tile floor of the bathroom hits the bottom of their feet. The other hand is wrapped in Yuuri’s dark silken hair. Victor pulls on it gently to get Yuuri’s head to tip back.

“Please put your hands on me again, love.”, comes as a lust laden plea from Victor.

“They still have paint on…”, Yuuri is cut off with a moan escaping as Victor’s lips press against his neck, delicate nips and a trailing tongue moving towards his collar bone.

“I know. If one of us didn’t need to have clean hands for the door you would have paint all over you too.”, Victor rasps against Yuuri’s pulse and delights in the shiver he feels travel through him.

Yuuri places his left hand firmly on the small of Victor’s back while the right grips Victor’s hip tightly, his thumb pressing into the beautiful v line there. Victor gasps in a stuttering cadence, mouth falling open before it is pressed against the soft skin where Yuuri’s neck and shoulder meets. Victor can feel the stickiness of the paint between them. The dry parts starting to crack as a poor excuse for a second skin; each handprint on him a brazen claim.

“God Yuuri, what you do to me!”, Victor moans while pressing his hips forward.

Both inhale sharply as their hard lengths find friction against the other, still trapped in the confines of their underwear. Yuuri thrusts his hips forward while pulling Victor close, his hand sliding down Victor’s back in a streaky mess of paint with his finger tips slipping under the waistband of Victor’s cloth prison. Yuuri purposefully grinds against Victor in several long thrusts of his hips, their bodies rocking together in time to their gasps and moans.

“Shower.”, Victor chokes out as a question, a statement, and a desperate plea all at once. 

“Yes, please.”, Yuuri responds in a murmur against Victor’s lips as he slides Victor’s briefs down his thighs and lets them fall to the floor. The shudder he elicits from Victor’s body when his hands rest firmly on his ass for one last set of handprints is purely sinful. 

Yuuri takes a special kind of pleasure in being able to work Victor up like this. There is a power in having Victor needy and begging for him, and an air of confidence swirls around Yuuri in that moment.

Yuuri presses his lips softly around Victor’s earlobe and traces the outside edge with his tongue before saying in a breathy whisper. “You look good with my handprints all over you, Victor.”

Victor curses in Russian while his entire body tingles in response to Yuuri’s words. He musters all of the self control that he has left to gently remove Yuuri’s glasses from his face and put them on the counter next to the sink.

“I’m going to start the water.”, comes out of Victor as a hurried breath.

Victor opens the glass shower door and sets the faucet knobs to position, waiting impatiently for the water to come to temperature while running his eyes over Yuuri's body. Yuuri has turned to watch him and is languidly palming at his erection through the tented fabric of his underwear while pulling his bottom lip through his teeth. It is an alluring vision that makes Victor need to see him bare, need to touch him, need to get his mouth on him desperately and soon.

“These need to go.”, Victor growls. He pushes his fingers under the waistband of Yuuri's boxer briefs and traces small circles on the soft skin of his hips. Yuuri lets out an appreciative moan and presses forward into Victor again.

“I’m not stopping you.” Yuuri whispers into Victor’s ear with a shudder from grinding his erection hard into Victor’s.

That is more than enough encouragement for Victor as his hands slide over Yuuri’s perfect ass pulling the offending garment down to the floor. In the drag back up Yuuri’s thighs, Victor lets his fingertips press into the well sculpted muscles and they finally stop in a grip on the pert backside he loves so much.

Steam is building as a heavy and heated mist around them, and only mostly from the water coming to temperature. They steal a moment to appreciate the disheveled messes that they are. Soft, tiny drips of bright paint and only a couple of messy splatters from being pressed against Victor adorn Yuuri’s skin, his lips are open, inviting, as his breaths heave his beautifully flushed chest. The apples of Yuuri’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose are dusted pink, his chocolate eyes drizzled with caramel flecks peer into Victor’s with desire. 

Victor is a ridiculously hot patchwork of swirled colors and heavy splatters that Pollock himself would have been proud of. Victor is holding Yuuri’s hips tight to his own. Yuuri glances down at the pronounced handprints on Victor’s chest and can’t help but trail his forefinger along the outline. Yuuri brings his eyes back up to meet those made of turquoise tinted glass.

“You’re mine?” falls from Yuuri’s lips with reverence, like he still can’t believe it, forgetting himself and the part he was playing for a moment before he can think to shove the words back in.

Victor just smiles and grinds them together again to earn Yuuri’s gasp. “Yes, Yuuri. All yours and always will be. Now let me show you just how much I enjoy being yours.”

Victor moves them both into the shower and closes the door. The hot water traveling in distinct trails down the dips in their muscles. Victor could chase each river down Yuuri’s body for hours, but presses them into a passion filled kiss instead. Victor weaves the fingers of one hand into Yuuri’s wet locks, the pad of his thumb trailing across his cheek bone while the other hand massages and grips tightly at Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri moans into Victor’s mouth, letting his tongue chase after the sound escaping him to caress Victor’s tongue, trail across his teeth and to flick across the roof of his mouth. Yuuri’s hands run up and down Victor’s back, but pause before they go any higher. As Yuuri pulls back he sucks Victor’s bottom lip between his, letting his tongue tease at the sensitive nerve endings there before breaking apart.

“One second.”, Yuuri pants while reaching for the bar of soap. He furiously lathers the bar up in his hands and then tosses it back to its resting place. Victor watches his frantic actions with an amused smile. Yuuri runs his hands over each other again and again until he is satisfied that the last of the paint has come up and then rinses them. 

Once clean, both of Yuuri’s hands lace into Victor’s silken hair and pull him back into a lip crushing kiss. Victor gently tugs on Yuuri’s hair in response, tipping his head back ever so slightly and getting the needy whine he was after. Victor moves his lips down Yuuri’s jaw while pulling his head back further, letting his tongue lap at the water droplets that shimmer as decorative stones on the column of Yuuri’s neck before pressing his lips against his skin time and again.

Victor moves Yuuri up against the back wall of the shower, placing a hand on Yuuri’s hips to pin him there while he continues his kisses downward. The other hand finally wraps around Yuuri’s hard cock and gives it a couple, far too languid strokes. A gentle bite is pressed into Yuuri’s collarbone before Victor is moving down Yuuri’s chest, taking a brief detour to tease each nipple with his tongue. 

Victor lowers himself to kneel on the tile floor of the shower in front of Yuuri. The water is a murmuring massage against his back as he looks up at his lover with a burning desire. Victor’s gaze is piercing and never wavering as he presses the head of Yuuri’s cock to his lips, giving it a soft kiss and a gentle lick.

The sight is maddening and the contact not nearly enough. Yuuri’s hands stay wrapped in Victor’s hair, desperately trying to tug him forward and urge him to take more as he works his magic with his mouth. Moans and sighs of pleasure cascade feely from Yuuri’s lips like a waterfall. 

“Please, Victor!”, Yuuri gasps out while Victor holds just the head of his cock between his lips, his tongue swirling around it then licking up the slit.

Victor takes Yuuri’s full length into his mouth, the head of it pressing against the back of his throat and makes a display of keeping his eyes fixed to Yuuri’s while pushing his tongue out to lick along the base of Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri moans loudly and tightens his grip in Victor’s hair. Victor then starts to bob his head in earnest. Trailing his tongue up and down the underside of Yuuri’s cock, pausing every few pumps to swirl his tongue around the head in a tease before pushing the full length back into his mouth and holding it there with his nose pressed against Yuuri’s skin.

Victor continues his torturous pace while holding Yuuri’s hip in a tight grip to keep him from being able to thrust. His own cock is leaking with desire and he brings his other hand down to stroke himself in time with his bobs. The sight above him is mesmerizing. Yuuri is writhing in place, his hips trying desperately to thrust into Victor’s warm mouth and chase his release. He can feel the strain of Yuuri’s muscles in his hand, can feel the needy roll and pressure being applied to his palm. 

Victor can tell that Yuuri is getting close and he isn’t one to deny him for long. Victor bobs his head at a staggering pace with his tongue giving purposeful licks, keeping time with his own fist and pressing his fingers firmly along the bottom ridge of his throbbing cock to elicit moan after moan, sending the vibrations through Yuuri. Victor feels the stutter of Yuuri’s hips in his hand and the loud moan that tells him that he’s close. Victor quickly pulls Yuuri from his mouth and replaces it with the hand that was holding his hip.

“Paint me again Yuuri. Mark me as yours.”, Victor commands, nearly breathless.

The most delicious scream escapes Yuuri’s throat as his head falls back against the shower wall, his eyes shut tight with his mouth open and come shooting across Victor’s chest to mix with the remnants of paint.

The sight was all Victor needed, with a few more fast strokes he is spilling over his hand and onto the shower floor. His head falls forward as he shudders through the aftershocks. 

“Victor?”, Yuuri’s voice is soft, it’s a question seeking assurance and so much more tangled into just his name.

Victor feels Yuuri’s hands on the sides of his face. He looks up with a smile on his face, meeting Yuuri’s slightly worried eyes.

“Wow, we should play Messy Twister more often. That was amazing.”, Victor beams while getting back up to his feet with Yuuri’s assistance.

“Okay.”, Yuuri smiles back with a soft blush on his features.

The rest of the shower is occupied with soft kisses and actually getting the rest of the paint off of their bodies. Once curled into bed and tracing shapes into each other’s skin they hear a loud moan from the guest room. 

“Sounds like everyone won.”, Victor laughs.

Yuuri furiously flushes a deep red and hides his face in the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended for this to be a lot shorter. Oops.


End file.
